Residents of households often find it desirable that the hinged and pivoting seats of toilets within the household normally remain in their “down” or lowered positions. Males within such households often find it desirable to pivotally move such toilet seats to their “up” or pivotally raised positions immediately prior to use and to pivotally lower such seats to their down positions immediately after use. However, in many circumstances, male users forget to perform such toilet seat lowering step, undesirably leaving such toilet seat upwardly displaced, and away from its desirable and normal down position.
The instant inventive assembly for delayed lowering of a raised toilet seat solves or ameliorates the problems and deficiencies discussed above by incorporating within a toilet seat's hinge structure pieces of viscoelastic polyurethane foam or “memory foam” and by arranging those foam pieces so that raising of the toilet seat performs a foam compressing function, and so that the foam's subsequent expansion toward its “memory” configuration performs a delayed toilet seat lowering function.